1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to a steerable implement that is reactive to a steerable vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventive concept concern a steerable implement equipped with a multi-point hitch and crop-sowing tools, the steerable implement being particularly suitable for use with a tractor in an agricultural environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crops are cultivated throughout the world in a wide variety of fields of varying sizes. It is desirable in many of these fields to sow crops via a maneuverable, mounted planter that is connected to a tractor via a multi-point hitch, for example, a three-point hitch.
Conventional three-point planters include row units that are evenly spaced adjacent to each other and along a width of the planter. Each row unit is operable to distribute seed along a row in a field. For some large three-point planters, the seed is delivered from a bulk seed hopper mounted on the planter. The bulk seed hopper is centrally mounted toward a rear of the planter and supported in part by two caster wheels positioned generally below the bulk-seed planter.
To achieve optimum planting efficiency, it is generally desirable to provide a planter with a bulk seed hopper of a maximum capacity to enable transportation of a maximum amount of seed and a maximum number of row units. However, larger bulk seed hoppers and more row units decrease maneuverability and increase weight, which are problematic in fields lacking sufficient turnaround areas and/or with soft soil conditions. The decreased maneuverability and increased weight are particularly problematic when attempting to reverse conventional planters for at least the reason that, should it be desirable to travel in reverse, the caster wheels of conventional planters must spin around completely which creates unwanted divots or gouges in the field; a problem that is aggravated as the weight of the bulk seed hopper is increased.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a large multi-point planter exhibiting enhanced maneuverability and minimal soil disturbance during tight maneuvering.